The objectives of this service are to dispense prescriptions to outpatients and patients being discharged from the hospital, maintain an individual outpatient drug profile, and provide necessary drug information and drug instructions to outpatients. When the patient brings the prescription to the pharmacy, the pharmacist reviews the order for completeness and against any previously prescribed drugs for drug-drug interactions, and any known allergies. The profile may be used in several additional methods. Any changes in dosages, particularly chronic medications, are verified with the physician. Also, when a patient is admitted, the outpatient profile serves as a method by which the pharmacist may verify that necessary medications are ordered for that inpatient. Similarly, when a patient is discharged, his inpatient medication orders are checked against his outpatient prescriptions to ensure all necessary medications are being continued as an outpatient. The prescription will then be prepared in the traditional manner. The patient will be advised, at the time of dispensing, of common side effects and specific administration instructions. Patient compliance is stressed by the pharmacist. When follow-up instructions indicate poor patient compliance, the pharmacist promptly notifies the physician.